Warriors : Challenge Book
by Leafpelt of ThunderClan
Summary: My massive book of challenges for various forums! Enjoy! I put a lot of work into each and every challenge so I hope you do like them.
1. Attack!

_A/N: This is a challenge for _The Clan of Clouds_! I've been inactive on there for a while and I came back and decided to do this challenge! Go check out the forum, it is super awesome!_

…

**Attack**

"Hey, want to go hunting?" Redpaw shyly asked his crush, and fellow apprentice, Rosepaw.

"Sure!" she chirped, getting to her cream-colored paws, "Down to the river?"

Relieved that Rosepaw had accepted his invitation, replied, "Sure!"

Rosepaw beckoned for the dark ginger tom to lead the way. He walked slightly ahead of her as they exited camp.

There was a comfortable silence between the two apprentices as they made their way towards the river at the bottom of their territory.

The StreamClan camp was on the top of a hill that marked the northern end of the territory. Throughout the tree-dotted marsh, several small streams crisscrossed the land, but there was one big river near the southern end that was known for its salmon.

The two apprentices leapt over a fallen oak tree. They were now within eyesight of the bubbling stream.

"Race you!" Rosepaw laughed, charging ahead.

Redpaw's mouth sported a large grin as he chased after his friend.

"Beat you!" the pretty cream apprentice purred as she sat down on the sandy banks of the stream, her tail curled over her small paws.

"Yeah," Redpaw panted, catching up to his Clanmate, "Let's fish!"

"There's one right there," Rosepaw whispered, stretching a dainty paw out over the water, her thorn-like claws fully extended. She swiped at the water and flung a large, fat salmon into the air. It flopped down on the bank and wriggled around before Redpaw finished it off with a bite to the neck.

"My turn!" the dark ginger tom boasted as he flung an even fatter salmon out of the river and killed it with a swift claw swipe.

"Nice," Rosepaw joked, "But what about this?"

The small she-cat tore a salmon the length of her tail out of the water and flopped it down. She bit its neck and sat proudly beside her prize catch.

"Amazing!" Redpaw gaped, "It's huge!"

"Yup," Rosepaw purred, "Let's get these three back to camp, shall we? I can't believe our luck tonight!"

"Me neither," Redpaw agreed, picking up his one catch and assisting Rosepaw with carrying her fishes back to camp, "I wonder what Meadowrose and Flashfeather will say!"

Meadowrose was Rosepaw's mother. Flashfeather was Redpaw's mother. They were both extremely proud and supporting parents, and always stepped in when either of the apprentices needed a kind word or two. It was also true that Meadowrose and Flashfeather have always been best friends.

"They'll be so proud!" Rosepaw purred. Redpaw knew the thought of making her mother even prouder delighted the young apprentice.

"Yep," Redpaw laughed around his salmon, "Let's give the big one to Thornstar!"

"Great idea!" Rosepaw exclaimed excitedly, "and then let's give yours to our mothers. The other can go to our fathers-."

Rosepaw's green eyes saddened, as did Redpaw's. Their fathers had both died fighting off LightningClan in a raid a few moons back. Their deaths had brought Meadowrose and Flashfeather together even more, not to mention giving Rosepaw and Redpaw a common point of grief.

"What about the elders?" Redpaw broke the sad silence.

"Yeah."

Redpaw and Rosepaw traveled with their heads down as they trekked back to camp. They only looked up when a deep, throaty growl reached their ears.

"Ah!" Rosepaw screamed and dropped her prey. Redpaw screeched too.

Two massive black dogs were standing in front of the cats. Their ears were pinned back and the hair along their spines was bristling like a thicket of brambles.

"Run!" Rosepaw yowled. Redpaw pelted after his friend.

"They're gaining on us!" the dark ginger apprentice screeched as he dared to look over his muscular shoulder. He felt hot breath on his heels as he pushed forward with all his strength.

The next few moments were a blur to the dark ginger tom. He saw a bundle of cream fur topple over, the barks of hungry dogs, and then he felt himself pelting towards Rosepaw just as she staggered to her paws.

Redpaw leapt between his crush and the gaping jaws of a massive dog. He forced out his last words to Rosepaw, "Run!"

The white teeth closed around his body. He felt black flames lick at the edge of his vision. Then his world went black and the pain left his limp frame.

The dark red tom opened his yellow eyes. He was standing in mid-air, and next to him was Frostedclaw, his father. The white tom was staring at his son sadly. The longer Redpaw looked at his father, the more the stars dotting his pelt were visible.

"Look down, brave warrior," he murmured sadly.

The dark red apprentice looked down to where his paws were and saw the dogs. And Rosepaw. And his body.

As he was looking, a patrol of cats streamed into the clearing. Seven at least, ten at most. The dogs took one look at the angry, feral cats and tore off, Redpaw's body left behind.

"Redpaw!" he heard Rosepaw's voice, faint, like the bubbling of the river or the wind through the leaves of the oak trees.

He wanted to cry out to her, to say he was okay, but he couldn't. And he wasn't okay. He was dead.

"I'm sorry, son," Frostedclaw meowed, wrapping his silver-tipped tail around his son for support.

Redpaw sighed, a deep, sad sigh, and tore his eyes from the scene below him, though his yellow orbs were drawn back like a housecat to its bowl of food.

The red tom saw Rosepaw sobbing into his bloody fur, and the other cats in the patrol expressing their sympathy for the apprentice.

"I love you..." Redpaw heard Rosepaw's faint meow again. A lump formed in his throat and he turned away.

The tom and his father padded off into StarClan territory, both choosing to stay silent. Redpaw knew this was the end of his life in the living world, and his father knew it too, but neither chose to discuss it. They just accepted the fact like it was no big deal and padded away from the sad scene that had been playing out just a moment ago.

Redpaw paused and turned over his broad shoulder, and though he knew Rosepaw couldn't hear him, he meowed, "I love you too."

Little did he know, that down below, in the waking world, Rosepaw _did _hear him. The cream she-cat let a slight smile play on her lips. She knew she was loved – and always would be – even though her lover was gone.

…

_A/N: Sad, I know. But…no excuse, I guess. Did you like it, Blizzard? Even though you changed your penname I'm still calling you that. Haha. _


	2. Near Insanity

_A/N: For _The Clan of Clouds_ again! Love that forum. Anyhow…_

…

**Near Insanity**

Nightfeather returned from hunting and dropped her large mouse on the fresh-kill pile settled in the middle of the IceClan camp. A thin layer of snow coated the ground and the sky was a gray expanse of clouds as of this sunrise.

The black she-cat picked up a strange scent. She looked up. A crowd of cats were clustered around the Ice Tree, which also served as Hawkstar's den. A hole in the middle of the hollow trunk was where the leader slept and held meetings with Snowthorn, the deputy. Icicles were dangling from the leafless branches, reflecting the scene below with almost perfect accuracy. Wind danced through the sky, bringing with it the harsh cold of an almost ever-lasting leafbare that IceClan had learned to endure.

"Who's here?" Nightfeather walked up to Blazenose. The bright ginger tom was sitting at the head of the crowd.

"Found a rogue, she wants to join the Clan," he explained gruffly, shrugging, "I don't think that Hawkstar will have any of it, though."

"Helo, subgects!" a white she-cat with sparkling blue eyes exited the tree den, "I am ur knu leeder!"

"Wait, what?" Heatherfrost exclaimed. The light grey she-cat rose above the crowd, her fur bristling and her tail lashing as signs of defiance.

"I am Prettystar!" she meowed, stopping to draw a paw over her sparkling white ears, "And I am awesomee. Because I wil cleer ur everlastin leafbare!"

The she-cat stomped one paw and the snow and ice disappeared. Grass sprouted and leaves appeared on the Ice Tree.

"This…treee shalle nowe be knowne as the Leaf Tree," Prettystar announced with an aurora of great importance.

"Forget it," Heatherfrost meowed and shook her head, stalking off to the warriors' den, which was now a fully-grown bramble bush with roses growing around it.

"Poof! Saye byebye!" Prettystar giggled as Heatherfrost disappeared.

Many cats ducked down as the new leader swept her gaze over the crowd, as if it had been her blue eyes that had made the light grey she-cat vanish.

"Go finde mee a prettey peacock too eat!" the she-cat laughed, "Nightfeather, Blazenose and Snowthorn!"

"I'm the deputy!" Snowthorn protested, his spiky fur standing on end, "I will not listen to this…cat!"

"Poofe!" Prettystar giggled and Snowthorn disappeared, "Bee offe, the reest of u."

Nightfeather and Blazenose hurriedly exited camp, "What are peacocks?"

"These?" Blazenose indicated a large, blue bird with iridescent feathers, "If so, how are we supposed to kill it?"

Suddenly, Blazenose's claws extended to the size of bird talons. The peacock walked straight towards the two cats, as if in a trance, and dropped to the ground, waiting for Blazenose to kill it.

"Um," the tom meowed, then stabbed the bird in the neck with one large claw, "Now what?"

"Take it back to camp?" Nightfeather suggested, which lay only a few pawsteps away.

Blazenose grabbed its large head in his mouth and Nightfeather nudged it along through the camp entrance tunnel and over to the fresh-kill pile, which had suddenly turned into a fresh-kill heap. It was a mountain of blue and green iridescent-feathered birds.

"These things better taste good," Nightfeather muttered, before raising her voice, "Prettystar, we've got your prey!"

"That's not a peecock!" she screamed, then _poofed _Blazenose away, before giggling, "Ohh waite, yees it ise."

Nightfeather decided not to say anything, but remain silent in fear of getting her life poofed away from her.

"May I go to sleep now?" a queen named Featherpelt dared to ask.

"Nope!" Prettystar giggled, and poofed the queen away, "Butt the rest off u cane nowe!"

Nightfeather ducked into the warriors den and shook her head, lying down in her mossy green nest.

"Weird," she muttered, "I still can't believe that – just wow."

She shook her head again and closed her eyes, letting sleep overcome her. She tried not to let the strange happenings of the day sink in too far, otherwise she knew that she wouldn't be able to get a blink of sleep. She already felt herself missing Blazenose, even though a small part of her was suspicious about his 'death.' Poofing a cat didn't really mean they were dead, did it?

Nightfeather peeled her eyelids open to the concerned light grey face of Heatherfrost, "Good morning. You were muttering all throughout your sleep. You alright?"

"You- but you were poofed!" Nightfeather leapt to her paws and ran out of the den, "So were you, and you, and you!"

"And the peacocks, they're gone! Hawkstar, you're back! Where's Prettystar?" Nightfeather exclaimed.

"Uh, Nightfeather," the medicine cat, Flowertail, meowed, her light golden pelt shining in the pale morning sunlight, "Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not! Where are they? The peacocks? And Prettystar? And why are the poofies back?" Nightfeather whirled around, terrified and utterly confused.

"Help me," she squeaked before sinking onto her belly, letting the snow soak into her black fur, "Why are the poofies back?"

…

_A/N: It's late at night so I was trying to not wake my folks from laughing while I wrote this, but I failed, I think…anyway…_


	3. Second Chance

_A/N: A challenge for _The Clan of Clouds_. BTW if anyone has a good forum with lots of challenges, let me know in the reviews/PM and I'll go check it out. :D_

…

**Second Chance**

Owlkit looked up as her mother screamed. A large, white owl was diving straight towards the little white kit in the blanket of snow beneath.

"Owlkit, no!" the white she-kit's mother, Heatherfall, lunged towards her kit, blue eyes opened wide with fear.

"Help!" the kit screeched, bracing herself for the impact by shutting her amber eyes that she had inherited from her father.

Heatherfall's paws grazed Owlkit's flank as the owl lifted the kit off the ground. Her mother had been too late.

"Owlkit!" her mother sobbed, frantically trying to claw at the owl, but it was flying out of reach, and fast.

"I love you!" was the last thing Owlkit heard from her mother.

"What are you doing with me?" the she-kit whimpered at the owl. It took no notice and kept flying, heading for a tall tree in where it seemed to have made its' nest. Three small owlets were sitting there, crying for food.

Owlkit's last sight were the cute little owlets before their mother slashed the kit's throat open with her talons.

…

"Where am I?" Owlkit looked around in wonder.

She was standing in a clearing, soft green grass under-paw. Above, birds fluttered about in a bright blue sky dotted with puffy white clouds. The sun peeked out from behind one. Large trees with bright green leaves surrounded the clearing, berry bushes under them. Some of the trees had moss growing around the trunk base. Squirrels and mice darted about, clearly unafraid of Owlkit.

"Hello, young one," a white she-cat with sparkling blue eyes, like her mother, stood in front of Owlkit. Her pelt was dotted with stars, like most StarClan cats.

"Who are you?" Owlkit asked. Suddenly, memories flooded back into her head like a dam had just broken open, "Whitewillow!"

"Yes," the blue-eyed she-cat laughed.

Whitewillow was Heatherfall's mother and Owlkit's grandmother. She had died last leafbare of greencough, though the she-cat looked young, healthy and happy now.

"Am I dead?" Owlkit asked, her amber eyes huge, like owls.

"Yes," the she-cat stated, "But you're not supposed to be. The owl wasn't supposed to take you."

"Who was it supposed to take?" Owlkit wondered.

"Nobody."

"Oh. So I died…as an accident?"

"Yes."

"Are we going to do anything?"

"Yes."

"What are we going to do?"

"We are going to send you back," the snowy-white she-cat meowed, "In the form of a new kit."

"Why not as my old self?" Owlkit cocked her pretty head in response.

"I don't know, young one," Whitewillow responded, "That would just be too easy, I suppose."

Owlkit decided she didn't (and never would) understand StarClan's ways. She just hoped they worked out, whatever they were.

"Bye!" Whitewillow purred.

Owlkit's vision spun out of balance and the world became a white, blue, green, brown and gray swirl as she was whisked away from StarClan.

Her eyesight went black and she lost consciousness.

…

"Last one, Featherwing," the medicine cat, Snowcloud, reassured the kitting queen.

"It's going to be okay, Featherwing," Heatherfall meowed from the background, though her voice was still heavily tinged with grief, "Just hope they don't get eaten by owls."

Featherwing ignored the bitter, grieving queen and focused on pushing the last kit out.

"Done!" Snowcloud announced, licking the newborn kit to warm it up. When she heard the first meow she stopped licking it and placed it next to its two siblings.

"Three beautiful kits, two she-cats and a tom," Snowcloud purred.

"Heatherfall, would you like to help me name them?" Featherwing offered, kind as always.

"Sure," the queen shrugged, but seemed to brighten up a bit.

"Can we name this one Owl-," the queen's voice cracked, as she looked at the white-furred she-kit, "Owlkit?"

"Of course," Featherwing nodded, "I'll call the silver tabby tom Riverkit. And the white-and-silver she-cat Cloudkit, after Snowcloud."

"Lovely names," Heatherfall meowed, then went back to tending her other remaining kit, Frostkit, a white tom with blue eyes. He was deaf but that didn't stop Heatherfall from loving him just the same as she would if he was normal.

…

"Come _on_ Riverkit!" Owlkit complained.

She was two moons old and finally allowed to play outside. But her skittish brother refused to go outside, and therefor none of them could, because Featherwing didn't want to leave her kit inside, alone. Frostkit had been apprenticed, so Heatherfall had moved out of the nursery and back to the warriors' den.

"No!" the silver tabby tom refused, "It's cold."

"That's alright," Featherwing shrugged, "We'll go out at sunhigh. It's only a while away."

"It's only _dawn_!" Cloudkit whined, "But, fine…"

Owlkit's tail flopped down onto the frosty ground and she followed her sister back into the nursery.

Owlkit didn't know that the happening that had just occurred would be one of many disappointments in her life.

…

_A/N: Rubbish ending, I know, but I don't really know how to end it…sorry! D: _


End file.
